


You're a grown man but you act like a child

by gleek_runner



Series: Mission V.A.L.E.N.T.I.N.E [16]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: F/M, Minho gets hurt, Teresa isn't happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 09:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9714443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gleek_runner/pseuds/gleek_runner
Summary: "Why are you covered in mud?"





	

"Why are you covered in mud?"

"Why aren't you?"

"You didn't answer my question"Teresa continued looking at her boyfriend from head to toe"You look like klunk"

"Aw you are also beautiful"

"Seriously,what happened?"

"We were racing with the guys and I fell"

"Are you at least okay?"

"I'm fine"

"What the hell is that?"Teresa yelled looking at his scrapped knee,an open wound covered with blood could be seen from miles away.

"Except from that"

"For God's sake,let me see that"she whispered and examined his wound"Does it hurt?"

"No it do--ouch!"Mihno cried in pain.Teresa chuckled and grabbed some ice from the fridge.

"Be more careful next time,okay?"

"I promise"

(...next time he broke his ankle...)


End file.
